Sem você aqui comigo
by Fabrielle
Summary: Minha segunda fic, apenas uma song.


Disclaimer: Todos os personagens pertencem à JK Rowling. Não lucrei nada escrevendo isso. A música "Vento no Litoral" pertence à banda Legião Urbana.

_**xXx**  
_

_N/A: Essa foi minha segunda fic._

_É bem fraquinha, mas mesmo assim vou postá-la. _

_Se tiverem comentários ou críticas, por favor deixem uma review.  
_

**xXx**

**_Flash back_**

Desde quando a guerra estourara e Draco finalmente conseguiu se declarar inocente ele e Gina se aproximaram. Gina pelo fato de estar deprimida e um tanto carente já que o amor de sua vida, Harry Potter, havia terminado com ela e Draco pelo fato de que Gina era a única que gostava e não tinha medo dele. Ambos viram que eram muito especiais um para o outro, assumindo um namoro.

Hogwarts como todos haviam pensado não fechou suas portas e continuou normalmente com Minerva no cargo de diretora.

Harry, Rony e Hermione não voltaram para Hogwarts e foram atrás das horcruxes de Voldemort.

Draco terminou o colégio e começou a trabalhar para o profeta diário. Um ano depois Gina se formou e começou a cursar a faculdade para tornar-se Medibruxa. Draco temendo pelos dois comprou uma casa na Califórnia para que ele e Gina morassem por lá. Conseguiu um emprego num jornal trouxa dos EUA e Gina passou a trabalhar em um hospital bruxo, ambos viviam muito bem.

Durante 5 anos viveram em completa harmonia como um casal feliz... Entretanto, depois desse tempo, a guerra acabou.

Gina explodiu de felicidade. Finalmente ela poderia voltar para a Inglaterra, ver seu irmão, Hermione e principalmente Harry. O homem que nunca esquecera. Draco não gostou nem um pouco da idéia, sabia que Potter ainda representava um enorme perigo.

Gina mandou uma carta para sua mãe perguntando como todos estavam, porém a resposta não foi como ela imaginava:

_Querida Gina_

_Estamos todos bem, mande lembranças a Draco. Seu irmão e Hermione chegaram muito bem em casa, alguns machucados porém nada grave. Hermione e ele resolveram finalmente assumir um relacionamento e estão ao que parece extremamente felizes. Sobre a sua pergunta relacionada a Harry, temo que o que irei lhe falar não te agrade tanto. Harry não voltou com eles, segundo seu irmão ele sumiu na batalha após ter matado aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado. Sinto muito, mas não se entristeça, ele com certeza deve estar bem. _

_Com muitas saudades mamãe_

Foi nesse momento que Draco pôde dizer que sua vida acabou. Gina ficou desesperada com o desaparecimento de Harry, eram noites mal dormidas e dias tentando acalmá-la. Ele vivia em função dela. Em razão de sua depressão, a garota foi obrigada a se afastar do trabalho. Para que Draco conseguisse ficar mais perto dela e para que Gina ficasse melhor, ele também parou de trabalhar, afinal tinha uma conta bancaria bem elevada em Gringotes e poderia muito bem sustentar os dois tranqüilamente durante a vida inteira.

Draco e Gina voltaram, a pedido da garota, para a Inglaterra e lá conseguiram uma pequena residência (aos padrões Malfoy) em Hogsmead. Gina esperava noticias de Harry dia e noite e assim o anos se passaram. Draco estava cansado, não de ficar com Gina, mas da situação que enfrentavam. Toda aquela comodidade que fizera com que ele se aproximasse da garota havia passado, hoje ele a amava, sim a amava. E ela, o que sentia por ele?

Após longos 2 anos, desde a notícia do desaparecimento de Potter, Draco Malfoy pôde dizer que sua vida havia definitivamente acabado.

Foi numa manhã de inverno quando Gina chegou em casa após ter ido caminhar pelo vilarejo onde moravam, o que ela fazia todas as manhãs.

"Draco, Draco..."

"Aqui em cima, no quarto."

Gina subiu as escadas já pensando em como iria contar os acontecimentos para o homem, sua expressão não escondia a felicidade que sentia.

"Draco?" Disse Gina entrando no quarto.

"Sim, Gin?" Respondeu o loiro, parecendo ter acabado de acordar.

"Ele voltou!" Gina resolveu ser o mais breve e cortante possível.

"Ele quem?" Draco perguntou confuso.

"Harry, o Harry voltou."

"Hummm..."

"Você não vai falar nada?"

"O que eu tenho para falar?"

"Sei lá, pergunte como ele está, como fiquei sabendo!"

"Ta, então faz de conta que eu perguntei tudo isso aí e você me responde!" Draco sabia que isso um dia iria acontecer, mas no fundo torcia para que o testa rachada nunca mais voltasse.

"Como você está seco! Ele está bem e quem me contou foi a Hermione." Dizia ela com um tom de voz mostrando mau humor.

"Òtimo, que bom que ele está bem." Disse Draco, deixando claro que não achava nada daquilo.

"Draco tem mais uma coisa..."

"..."

"Ele precisa de mim. Você sabe que ele precisa... e você sabe que eu preciso dele."

"Como?" Agora sim. Agora Draco não precisava de mais nada.

"Você sabe... sempre soube... nunca escondi de você que eu precisava dele. Ele disse para Hermione que queria me ver, você tem que entender que eu, eu..."

"Você o que Ginevra? Hein, agora fala!" O loiro sabia o que era, mas precisava escutar dela.

"Eu o amo. Draco eu te amo também, mas como um grande amigo, um grandessíssimo amigo. Você sempre me apoiou, sempre... Mas ele sempre foi o meu... príncipe encantado. Eu sempre o amei e agora eu sei que ele me ama também e..."

"Chega Gin, chega..." Draco não aguentou escutar aquilo dela, não da sua Gin. O homem queria que tudo o que estava ocorrendo fosse mentira.

"Draco me escuta..." Falou Gina chegando perto dele e o abraçando. "Eu te amo, nunca duvide disso, mas o que eu tive com o Harry foi uma coisa inacabada e eu sempre tive esperança de voltar para ele, sempre... E você sempre soube..." Gina começou a chorar nesse momento.

"Eu sei." Disse Draco com a voz embargada. "Eu sei, mas olha eu preciso dizer que eu também te amo muito, muito mesmo. Não conseguiria ficar sem você."

"Eu sei, mas você... você me entende?"

"Entendo... claro que entendo, mas não quero entender."

Gina e Draco ficaram abraçados durante um bom tempo que para eles pareceram séculos.

"Gin, eu vou sair e quando voltar espero que você não esteja mais aqui..."

"Draco..."

"Gin, eu não vou conseguir mais, não a partir de hoje. Você quer outra coisa e eu quero estar sozinho agora..."

"Certo... eu te entendo."

Draco levantou-se da cama colocou uma roupa qualquer e saiu deixando para trás uma Gina chorosa.

Antes que ele saísse, ela perguntou:

"Amigos?"

"Claro..." Respondeu Draco, pensando em como aquela fora sua primeira mentira após anos.

**_Fim do flash back_**

Passaram-se mais dois anos e Draco ainda lembrava de Gina, do cheiro dela, do aspecto dela de tudo que havia nela...

Olhando umas fotos do passado ele resolveu que finalmente iria voltar para a casa que morara com ela na Califórnia.

Aparatando, Draco percebeu que estava em frenta a porta do lugar que durante tanto tempo fora o lar dele e de Gina...

Na época em que ela ainda era dele.

Tudo na casa estava intocado. A cama sem fazer, o banheiro que ainda tinha as coisas deles, os armários com algumas roupas e até a cozinha com o pacote de pão, completamente embolorado, em cima da pia... Aquelas lembranças o sufocavam.

Precisava relaxar, mas sabia que acima de tudo precisava esquecer...

Draco caminhava pela praia. Ele via casais que estavam juntos e pensava em como não queria que nenhum deles tivesse um Potter para atrapalhar. Porém, no fundo sabia que a culpa não era de Potter e que naquela confusão não havia um culpado.

Draco resolveu entrar na água, quem sabe o mar o ajudasse a esquecer tudo aquilo que havia acontecido.

**"De tarde eu quero descansar, chegar até a praia e ver.**

**Se o vento ainda está forte**

**E vai ser bom subir nas pedras**

**Sei que faço isso pra esquecer**

**Eu deixo a onda me acertar**

**E o vento vai levando tudo embora"**

Ele queria a vida dele de volta, todos os planos, todas as metas... mas não só sua vida, ele queria Gina de volta, precisava dela de volta. Foi quando perguntou para si mesmo quando que ela havia se tornado tão importante.

Um pôr do sol magnífico apareceu no horizonte e Draco distraiu-se olhando para ele.

**"Agora está tão longe**

**Vê, a linha do horizonte me distrai:**

**Dos nossos planos é que tenho mais saudade,**

**Quando olhávamos juntos na mesma direção"**

Draco lembrava que Gina adorava o pôr do sol. Ele se sentia angustiantemente amargo, pensando no aconteceria dali em diante.

O homem resolveu dar um mergulho.

**"Aonde está você agora**

**Além de aqui dentro de mim?"**

Ele estava indo cada vez mais para o fundo do mar e pensava que finalmente teria coragem para acabar de vez com aquele sofrimento que o corroia. Queria nunca ter se envolvido com Gina, para nunca ter que sofrer, mas algo lhe dizia que o que havia sido feito foi certo, porque ele nunca iria ter conhecido a felicidade se não tivesse ficado com ela. Nunca teria dado valor a pequenas coisas da vida se não tivesse sido ela.

Draco chegou a decisão de que havia sido o certo ter se envolvido com ela, apenas os sentimentos que haviam se "desigualado" conforme o tempo.

Entretanto, por mais que ele se convencesse disso, Draco ainda pensava que tudo era muito difícil... Que era muito difícil uma vida sem ela.

E cada vez ele entrava mais pro fundo... Mas a cada instante pensava que a vida não era tão inútil para ser jogada fora tão facilmente.

Draco decidiu que conseguiria sair dessa sem medidas tão drásticas.

**"Agimos certo sem querer**

**Foi só o tempo que errou**

**Vai ser difícil sem você**

**Porque você está comigo o tempo todo.**

**E quando eu vejo o mar,**

**Existe algo que diz,**

**Que a vida continua**

**E se entregar é uma bobagem"**

O ex-sonserino finalmente conseguiu entender que tudo aquilo era necessário para que ele percebesse que não era dependente dela para ficar bem e muito menos para ser feliz.

Lembrou-se também da promessa que havia feito de serem amigos, mas, depois de tudo, nunca mais falara com a mulher, apesar dela ter tentado procurá-lo e insistira para que se falassem, até que finalmente desistiu. Ele prometera a si mesmo que assim que se recuperasse totalmente, a procuraria.

**"Já que você não está aqui,**

**O que posso fazer é cuidar de mim**

**Quero ser feliz ao menos**

**Lembra que o plano era ficarmos bem?"**

Olhando para o lado ele viu uma menina com o pai brincando na água, nas mãos dela havia um cavalo-marinho de brinquedo. Draco se lembrou de quando Gina dizia que algum dia iria achar um cavalo-marinho especialmente para ele.

Gina era a mulher com um jeito que menina que ele tanto amou, mas que infelizmente ou felizmente não o amava de volta.

Com aquela lembrança em mente, ele mergulhou na água pela última vez naquela tarde.

Saindo do mar, Draco sentiu que com o vento que passava sobre ele todos seus rancores e decepções iam embora finalmente.

E foi enfim que Draco Malfoy começava a viver novamente.

**"Ei, olha só o que eu achei: cavalos-marinhos.**

**Sei que faço isso pra esquecer**

**Eu deixo a onda me acertar**

**E o vento vai levando tudo embora"**


End file.
